


Blanket Fort

by Vanuzza



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanket Forts, Carl and Candela are my OTP in this story mah friend, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Inspired by a quote of the Last Unicorn actually too, More like Caregiver Kink (???), Sweet stuffies, Venting Fics, a biiiiit of it I guess, itsnotevenkinkdon'tgettohappyxD, just sweet thinguies, probably a bit out of character, we just don't know, what are those two valor dorks doing on a blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzza/pseuds/Vanuzza
Summary: Another kiss is left in her temple. Sweet, loving… somehow this is as reassuring for him as it is for her.“I would enter your sleep if I could, and guard you there, and slay the thing that hounds you.” He whispers, slowly running his hands on her back. “…As I would if it had the courage to face me in fair daylight. But I cannot come in unless you dream of me.”“The dreams I have of you are my favorite.”





	Blanket Fort

“You are burying me in stuffed Pokemon.” Candela said, looking around her with a mixture of amusement and resisting the urge to chuckle. Yet at one point, it was impossible to avoid it, especially with the whole setting. One Natu was nesting peaceful and comfy on her arms, feathers fluffed and seemly sleepy, as she… Valor One, the Queen of absolute Fashion, the Fierce Flame, the untamed… was surrounded by many stuffed Pokémon and tons of tiny birdies.

 

Carl had dragged her along with him inside a blanket fort. How had it started? She couldn’t remember and the idea was something easier to relate to Spark than her Vice-Leader. It was curiously childish and odd, yet somehow romantic at the same time with all the wine red cushions, dim honey led lights, plush and the damn expensive liquor bottles near the entrance. Also, she had to admit the touch of burgundy silks and other deep red soft fabrics to create this small and soft _chalet_ was truly nice.

 

Even Moltres would chirp at the back of her mind, happy on the selection, reminding the Legendary to past bonded…and making the bird also very talkative during half an hour.

 

Her Flareon was also curling on one side with a pair of other Natu resting in the Fire Type’s tail as if it was another nest. It was quite comical to see them all in this setting, in the middle of one of the resting rooms at Valor Headquarters. But it was also their own secret moment where any of them needed to think about the annoying world outside.

 

“Is not like you dislike it, do you?” Carl asked, third or fourth glass of _Ebony Persian_ wine on one hand as the other had moved forward, caressing her hair in a motion so gentle it was as she could truly feel like a fragile crystal ornament. It had worked in its purpose of course, as he could see Candela’s eyes half lifting a bit. It was different, but enjoyable regardless. Her glare was so real, so purely genuine.

 

“You know I don’t mind them, Charles. Even the elements chosen are interestingly perfect. You put some thought on the harmony and I love it.” He had good taste, in wine, in clothing, in bedroom… it should have been expected a blanket fort wasn’t going to be an exception. In her vanity, she was proud. However, right now, as his hand kept caressing her brunette hair, she took a deep breath to continue. “Is just I’m still getting used to this kind of treatment…  To no one expecting me to be, you know, Glamorous and untamed.”

 

Carl only offered a candid smile, avoiding addressing the nickname, politely allowing her to speak and let her thoughts flow as she needed. Candela has acted strong, standing tall for so long. It was only fair that from time to time, her mind would find ways to draw away from certain thoughts that would cause her emotional distress, especially on the anniversary month of another year without her brother, and therefore… without her family.

 

It was not the first time he had noticed how her world would turn outside down specifically that month, pushing herself, pretending too well for others to see. She was looking well; she was being great and perfect, walking across the halls like a glowing and prestigious tsarina. A Role Model to her Team, carrying the banner of strength…

 

And yet, at night, her gold eyes would look tired and her shoulders would fall in fatigue. She would try every night of that month to call home. Anxious fingers curling on the telephone wire, crimson lipstick ruined in biting her lower lip, a single sight at the defeat of the line never being picked up.

She wasn’t aware about Carl knowing those things. Her family and the situation –even if she wouldn’t tell, in one point it had been a very well-known new in all tv channels- were acknowledged to everybody close to her, but how her appearance of mighty Mistress would fall at specific time frames… it was more something that came by casualty thanks to the small army of tiny green bird Pokemon spread everywhere.

 

Candela would never admit in fact how things could affect her. Beneath the layers and layers of make-up, haute couture, smug smiles and model cat walks… how difficult it could be to pull through with the constant rejection of her family. Her needs to be strong enough in exchange to one day… perhaps, being accepted again by them. Along with compelling with the effort to not let down the people she care for in Opal, and a Team that was so fiery in spirit there was not space for her to be herself enough time to let go.

 

The Valor Leader had convinced herself, he had been aware, that she was the beacon of light to those in need, in the Darkest Night, **she is** the Flame. And true to Moltres’ reputation, an everlasting fire that could **never** be settled.

 

But now, it also felt strange for both of them as she had decided to surrender to her Vice Leader’s attentions and ideas, as much as to his affections long ago. This, specific moment, was probably as odd and uncanny as it was for Carl to suggest it out of nowhere after such a long day. A small kink he would hide deep inside was also shared, as both of them were discovering that nurturing and loving caregiving personality hiding beneath all his sassiness… and how open and unusually soft Candela could become to that kind of approach.

 

“You can take your time to sink into the moment, **_Little_** Miss Candela.” Somehow it was funny how she would rise her shoulders a bit, a non-planned and absolutely non-practiced smile loosely blooming on her lips at the adjective, and how her fingers would play tenderly with Dave’s feathers as they would fluff a bit more, probably feeling how she trembled a bit at the tittle.

 

Also how he continues caressing her hair, sliding his fingers to her face and cupping her cheek lovingly. Trying to letting her known there’s not rush in here, there are not expectations waiting to be met, there’s not need to pretend she’s someone stronger. He knows her… and she can cry if she needs to, she can laugh if she feels to.

 

All she needs to know is she’s safe there with him.

 

“You are very patient with me.” Candela whispered, closing her eyes and gently covering his hand on her face with her own, as her soft -curiously unpainted- lips leave meaningful kisses on his wrist.

 

“I’d had a lot of training on that regard, Miss Candela.” Most of the time, between Spark and his Leader, he may have gone insane sooner or later without that ability… and apparently the words had been dancing on his glare as the brief silent made her smile brightly. “Especially thanks to you guaranteeing it stands out…”

 

She snorted. “I always deliver the best of the best in both Pokemon and… _People_ , darling.”

 

“Of course you do.” He said, taking a sip on his strangely almost forgotten glass. “But as I told you before, I don’t mind being patient now, not here. I assured you a safe space tonight, and I shall fulfill my promise.” He replied, his hand sliding to her nape to pull her close for a soft and brief kiss. She didn’t complain or resist, it was soothing allowing her barriers to fell down.

 

Also it was ridiculously cute how the Natu nesting in her arms tried to distance Carl in a territorial and protective display, with his tiny triangle-patterned wings flapping and making the most adorable sounds of complaining that none could ever take seriously.

 

“Little Betrayer.”

 

“Are you Jealous of Dave?” Candela purrs in an amusing tone and even if Carl blushes a bit on the tip of his ears, he still shakes his head in a negative. His hair down and messy of nightly hours and cuddling sessions moving over his forehead in a way that makes her want to kiss him again… and again…

 

“Absolutely no… In any case, we should let them rest by now…I think Ares is already napping over there.” He gestured with his glass at the little ball of golden fur surrounded by even more Natu, before finishing the remains of the wine as if it was nothing but fresh water.

 

“So are your Army, and this tiny soldier. Did he just wake up to protect his territory?” The Team Valor Leader laughed gently at how the psychic type Pokemon was cuddling again with his big eyes closed, deep in his dreams as if nothing had disturbed his peacefulness… even when her hands carefully left him close to the rest sleeping around Ares. It seemed her Flareon was warm enough to keep the group content and chirping.

 

A small, but sharp, cut on her heart was made in the thought of a family. Missed, loved… She knew the lack of the others in what came to their own. But death was a different loss than rejection and scorn…

 

“Candela” Carl’s voice breaks the silence. “Come here.”

 

When she looks back at Carl again, he’s already laying down between some of the blankets and pillows they had gathered. He has forgotten completely about the wine bottles (a success), his red jacket had disappeared (fast) and his hair was even messier than before (hotter). Candela feels her cheeks burning a little more when she drinks the remains of her own glass, but is completely aware the blush doesn’t come from the warm liquor in her system.

 

Slowly, she joins him under the coverlets and his arms don’t miss the chance to surround her tenderly, pulling her closer to him. There’s such amount of intimacy in the sole act of being hold that gives her nearly instant peace. All the problems and concerns yelling inside her head coming to a halt, allowing her to breath deep and sink on his delightful fragrance, on his presence, she’s so safe there is almost difficult to believe. Quiet is not something someone would relate to her.

 

“It’s so strange…” She whispers, her fingertips playing with the wool of his cream-colored sweater. His breathing and heartbeats are a lullaby singing on her ear.

 

“What is strange, Candela?” A new kiss is left on the top of her head and her own heart skips a beat.

 

“This calming moment… I have always felt like I need to be strong enough, like I need to portray to be the hardest and harshest person in the room. Not like I feel like I can’t or I’m not perfectly capable of held the power of leadership, not that I’m not confident on myself… you know I could reign the world as a Woman King if I so desire, as is supposed to happen someday.”

 

Carl just rolls his eyes, amused at least.

 

“But sometimes, I really like this, Charles…I like this pause, this… cease of fire for the soul, the lack of appearing to be unbeatable and indestructible in front of everybody. I like to feel I can let go for a moment. Like there’s nothing that could hound me here or in my sleep… not more nightmares, not fears…anything that could catch me…”

 

Another kiss is left in her temple. Sweet, loving… somehow this is as reassuring for him as it is for her.

 

 _“I would enter your sleep if I could, and guard you there, and slay the thing that hounds you.”_ He whispers, slowly running his hands on her back. _“…As I would if it had the courage to face me in fair daylight. But I cannot come in unless you dream of me.”_

 

“The dreams I have of you are my favorite.” Her voice sounds sleepy and softer than before, only breaking the endearing seconds to look up at his face and steal a goodnight kiss, before snuggling against his heartbeat once again.

 

“You are adorably sincere when you drink this wine, my dear.” He comments, tightening the hug some more. The warm of her body rising a bit brings him solace, and he can find there the happiness that had left him too long ago. He never thought he would be able to feel in love once again, damn… he never thought he would ever end loving someone who could pull from his nerves in both annoying and charming manners.

 

“It’s not just because of wine glasses, Charles. It’s true. I love those dreams, especially the ones I get you in trouble with my ideas.”

 

“Brat”

 

A feline smile bloomed on her lips, just as her voice took a special pitch and her body pressed against his own a little more. Hands grasping to his clothes carefully but making her point…

 

“But, **_Daddy_** _…_ you love me like this _._ ”

 

He tried not to show what the tittle would do to him, yet his brief silence told Candela she had let him thinking too deep for a moment. It was funnier when catching him out of guard, and making his silver tongue absent even if for the briefest of moments. It was a small victory in her inner war…

 

“I do.” He assures her, pressing his forehead tenderly against her hair, relishing completely on her fragrance. “…And that will always be my curse, _Little Miss_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of him calling her "Little Miss" in the most intimate and genuine moments, don't judge me ; w ;
> 
> Also forgive my bad english. I hope I didn't give you too many headaches ;A;  
> Thank you so much for reading ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
